Lo que nunca tendré
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque este es el destino que elegí, al asfixiar mi corazón hasta casi morir... verlos a la distancia, es lo único que me queda, ver lo que nunca tendré... Harco. Mpreg, Slash, AU.


No crean que odio a Harry, no, es que... no se, a veces necesito sacarlo de su imagen de perfecto Gryffindor... se me hace necesario como respirar...

Un saludito a mis hermanas... besitos y abracitos...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la historia... si lo fuera, no me hubiera ensañado tanto con los Sly... ¡Que eran críos joder!

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**LO QUE NUNCA TENDRE**

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, a unos pasos de comenzar su nueva vida. Se había dicho no por primera vez, que lo que hacía era lo correcto, pues era lo que él quería. Pero no por primera vez su corazón le grito una vez más que estaba terriblemente equivocado. Su cuerpo quiso darse la vuelta para mirar al mago de pelo rubio, parado frente a la ventana, aparentemente indiferente a su partida, aunque el sabía que era todo menos indiferencia lo que Draco estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Quiso darse vuelta, pero se aferró con uñas y dientes al hecho de que si lo hacía, un impulso venido de quien sabe dónde le impediría hacerlo. Decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, y palpándose los bolsillos en busca de la varita, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse definitivamente.

"_-Lo siento Draco, pero esto no da para más. Yo… yo intente de veras, obviar el hecho de que tu pasado es un enorme obstáculo que no puedo salvar… y que de un tiempo para acá ya no quiero hacerlo…-_

_Draco lo miro con fijeza, las palabras entrando en su cabeza lentamente, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba. Lo había estado esperando para cenar pero el moreno, como desde hace un buen tiempo, no llegaba a tiempo para cenar, y a veces, ni llegaba. Solamente una excusa sobre haber comido ya con los Weasley, o haberse quedado más tarde de lo que era correcto, y por eso decidir quedarse a dormir allá, era el pan de casi cada día. Se habían ido distanciando lentamente, y para cuando se dio cuenta, el lado del armario de Harry casi estaba vacío. No supo en que momento había ido perdiendo al moreno, pero sus esfuerzos por traerlo de vuelta a sus brazos habían fracasado terriblemente. Finalmente, con las palabras que aun resonaban en su cerebro, asintió lentamente, el corazón quebrándose dentro de su pecho, su mano derecha guardando el pergamino que había estado esperando para mostrarle._

_Harry continuo diciéndole sus razones, excusas que sonaban cada vez más absurdas a oídos del rubio, pero ni una palabra había salido de sus labios. La noticia de que contraería matrimonio con la menor de los Weasley pudo haber casi pasado desapercibida, si no fuera por el dolor lacerante que le provoco. Casi se cae de rodillas pero logro mantener el rostro sereno y la actitud estoica que siempre le había caracterizado, ni una palabra saliendo de sus labios._

_Entonces el moreno había conjurado un par de maletas que por lo visto tenía preparadas desde antes, encogiéndolas y guardándolas dentro de sus bolsillos, y se le había quedado mirando incomodo, sin saber que decir a continuación." _

Draco lo miro por el reflejo de la ventana, aparentemente indiferente, pero las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, sacándose sangre en el proceso, evitando llamarle, rogarle por que se quedara, y sus manos en puños convertidas en garras, eran la muestra de que le estaba constando toda la dignidad que le quedaba el no rebajarse y pedirle que no se fuera. Porque Harry lo había decidido, y Draco sabía, que cuando el ex Gryffindor tomaba una decisión, así estuviera equivocada no rectificaba, solo asumía las consecuencias.

Contuvo el aliento cuando el moreno abrió la puerta, los sollozos conteniéndose apenas en su garganta, un hilillo de sangre corriendo de su labio partido, deslizándose por su barbilla y manchando el cuello de la prístina camisa blanca. Cuando el clic de la puerta resonó por toda la estancia, el dique que contenía su dolor se rompió, sus rodillas cediendo, impactándose en el suelo alfombrado con un ruido sordo, fuertes sollozos desgarrando su garganta.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando que el calor que contenía su cuerpo no se le escapara, pero la frialdad le envolvió como un manto líquido, dejándolo aterido. Se meció durante lo que parecieron horas, sus ojos grises enrojecidos e hinchados, clavados en la nada. Quiso morir, el dolor haciéndose cada vez más insoportable, pero un pinchazo de magia proveniente de su vientre le hizo dar un respingo.

Aun tenía una esperanza de sobrevivir, y aunque Harry no estuviera con él, aunque el moreno no lo amara, él lo haría, por el bien de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, quien acababa de quedarse sin padre. Se levantó tambaleante, sellando el departamento, para luego dejarse caer como fardo sobre la cama. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, pero los sollozos habían menguado.

Mañana, se dijo, mañana buscaría como continuar y no caer en el proceso. Hoy, hoy solo quería dormir, para dejar de sufrir y pensar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas desde que había dejado a Draco, y Harry no podía conciliar el sueño. Se la pasaba en su cama, con los ojos abiertos, viendo pasar las horas hasta que el sol le castigaba los cansados ojos. A su lado, Ginny dormía feliz, sabiendo que en pocos días seria la señora Potter, extasiada por habérselo quitado al infeliz mortífago que había osado tratar de quitárselo primero. Harry se había sentido culpable con Draco por haberle sido infiel con la pelirroja, pero el hecho de que era infinitesimalmente más fácil estar con ella, con la familia que siempre había querido viniendo en añadido, le había convencido de finalmente dar el paso y le había pedido su mano.

Harry sabía que tenía que terminar con Draco, pero aun así, y después de un par de meses de estar de novio con Ginny y con Draco al mismo tiempo, se había confesado con ella. Había reaccionado como esperaba, insultándolo y llamándolo de todo lo que se le había ocurrido, y ante su amenaza de dejarlo y contárselo todo a los Weasley, quienes se pondrían de parte de ella, había sido tan cobarde para quedarse callado y asentir a todo lo que ella había pedido, que si bien no había sido poco ni barato, nada había sido tan doloroso como haber dejado a Draco.

Pero estaba bien, pensaba Harry, porque él se lo merecía por hacerle algo así a su inocente y abnegada novia, y además, que le esperaba junto a Draco, si con el rubio jamás podría tener lo que siempre había deseado, una familia. Si nunca podrían estar tranquilos y en paz, porque la gente no le perdonaría que su Salvador se acostara con el maldito mortífago hijo del asqueroso mortífago que era la mano derecha de Voldemort. Y Ginny podía darle eso y más, podría darle paz, un hogar, y la familia que tanto anhelaba, y el, el solo tenía que dejar de lado esa pasión insana, hacerla su esposa, y concentrarse únicamente en ser feliz con ella.

Pero no podía, porque desde el día que le dijo a Draco que lo dejaba, el corazón se le había roto en el pecho, y el vacío que tenía era tan grande, que a veces no podía ni respirar, se sentía ahogar del dolor y la desesperación, y solo cuando miraba la alegría de su familia postiza, felices por la próxima boda, es que olvidaba un poco ese infierno que llevaba por dentro. Pero eso solo era mientras estuviera con ellos, porque cuando se quedaba un momento solo, los recuerdos y el dolor le amenazaban con comérselo por entero.

"Una semana más", pensó, "y entonces todo esto terminara".

Pero Harry Potter no sabía que su peor pesadilla recién había comenzado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dio un vistazo alrededor del que había sido su refugio durante casi cinco años, y se sintió inesperadamente libre cuando vio el espacio vacío. Una lagrima quiso escaparse de sus cansados ojos pero él la retuvo con todas las fuerzas de su ser. No tenía caso llorar, pues ahora comenzaba su nueva vida. El profeta sobre la barra de su cocina le dio más fuerzas para hacer lo que ya había decidido, la fotografía del héroe del mundo mágico junto a su próxima esposa sonreían a la prensa, la fecha de la boda, programada para ese día, le hundió un poquito más el puñal que tenía clavado en el corazón, pero solamente suspiro resignado.

Le dio una mirada más al armazón que había sido su lugar feliz, las paredes desnudas, los pisos pulidos, el espacio vacío lo despidió dándole una sensación de cierre, donde la certeza de que jamás volvería a ver esas paredes se le quedo pegada en los huesos durante algún tiempo, pero él lo había querido así, pues no podría vivir en un lugar donde se había entregado por entero, hasta el tuétano, y solo había recibido mentiras y decepciones, dolor y sufrimiento. Trago saliva, el nudo formándose nuevamente en su garganta, pero nuevamente el chispazo de magia proveniente de su vientre le había hecho consciente de que tenía a alguien esperando en su vida, de que no estaba tan solo como lo pensaba.

Suspiro una vez más antes de finalmente desaparecerse hacia Hogwarts, pues quería despedirse del cuadro de su padrino antes de viajar hacia su nueva residencia, un lugar donde nadie lo juzgaría por su apellido, ni recordaría sus crímenes pasados, ni le achacaría los de su familia. Un lugar donde sería solamente Lucius Black, recién llegado de Inglaterra.

El sueño americano ya comenzaba a formarse en su horizonte, haciéndole soltar la primera sonrisa en casi tres semanas.

Se desapareció con un crack, sin ver que, si se hubiera detenido a revisar su cuarto, en la parte de arriba de su armario, una pequeña caja azul había quedado olvidada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se dejó caer en la elegante silla, sus pies cansados por haber bailado una y otra vez con cuanta bruja se lo solicitaba. Había querido negarse, pero Ginny le había dicho varias veces que era su día, y no tenía derecho a amargárselo, de la misma manera que le había amargado la existencia con su infidelidad. Después de todo, debía estar agradecido de que la pelirroja le hubiera dado una oportunidad, porque ahora no tendría a nadie. Sacudió la cabeza cuando su mente le grito que sí tendría a alguien, porque tendría el amor de Draco, el hombre que lo había amado por ser quien era, el que se había quedado junto a él a pesar de las dificultades, el que había casi dado su vida por la de él.

Un movimiento a su lado le saco de sus caóticos pensamientos, haciéndole voltearse hasta donde Madame Pomfrey se encontraba, mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Hola Harry, querido muchacho, solo vine a felicitarte por tu boda con la señorita Weasley… digo, la señora Potter…-

-Gracias Madame, me siento muy honrado de que pudiera asistir…-

-Como no hacerlo, si eres uno de mis muchachos… te tuve tantas veces en mi enfermería que ya me sé de memoria el mapa de tus huesos…-

Harry sonrió apenado, recordando con nostalgia aquellos tiempos, donde lo más difícil era ganar el siguiente partido de Quidditch.

-Me alegro de tu boda, y más me alegro de conocerte tan bien, pues como le dije a la Señorita Weas… Potter, yo sabía que tu serias tan noble como para que no te importara su problema y de todas maneras te casarías con ella-

-¿Cómo…? Espere, ¿De que está hablando?-

-Bueno, supuse que la señora Potter te había dicho de su imposibilidad para ser madre…-

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, buscando con la mirada a su esposa. La vio a lo lejos, comenzando a caminar hacia ella, la furia corriendo por sus venas.

Ginny Potter se encontraba departiendo con sus invitados, presumiendo ante ellos que ahora era la flamante esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, la sonrisa enorme en sus labios, misma que se congelo cuando, al mirar hacia su marido, la sangre en sus venas se helo al verlo sentado en plena platica con Madame Pomfrey, el miedo convirtiéndose en terror cuando los ojos verdes se clavaron con furia en su persona. Se quedó paralizada, esperando a su flamante marido, quien ya se encaminaba hacia ella. El moreno ni siquiera le hizo caso a Ron y Hermione, dejándolos extrañados por el semblante furibundo que mostraba. La tomo del brazo fuertemente y la hizo entrar en la casa, seguido por los demás Weasley, quienes vieron toda la escena.

Madame Pomfrey negó con tristeza, su mente recordando en un flash la figura pálida y delgada de Draco Malfoy, caminando hacia la salida de Hogwarts, con rumbo desconocido y después de haberse despedido de todos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se desapareció de la madriguera antes de que las ganas de golpear a la pelirroja le hicieran cometer una tontería. Atrás quedaron los Weasley y Hermione, increpándola fuertemente, los sollozos de Molly y la mirada de pena y dolor de su amigo Ron, su rostro rojo de vergüenza por su hermana. No le importo el saber que quizás había perdido a quienes consideraba su familia, no cuando la desesperación por regresar a los brazos de quien en verdad le amaba le escocia en el alma, apurándole por llegar a sus brazos.

Apareció en medio de un antes frecuentado pasillo, uno que había pensado nunca más volvería a pisar, y se encamino hasta la puerta, indeciso entre tocar o no, sabiendo que la persona del otro lado de la puerta lo odiaría en esos momentos con toda la fuerza de su alma, del modo en que lo hacían todos los Slytherin, con el semblante congelado pero las venas ardiendo de pasional odio.

Levanto la mano, depositándola sobre la puerta y la falta de reacción mágica del otro lado lo sorprendió. Con un _alohomora_ sin varita la abrió, aun más sorprendido cuando la carcasa vacía le dio la bienvenida. El espacio vacío se extendía ante él, desprovisto de la calidez que le proporcionaban los muebles de diseño, las mullidas alfombras y los tantos recuerdos que habían adornado sus paredes. Su cerebro comprendió lentamente el porqué de la ausencia de vida dentro del departamento, pero el, terco como siempre había sido, se encamino hacia la habitación principal, no dispuesto a aceptar lo obvio.

La misma desolada imagen que en la estancia lo recibió, las paredes desnudas, las marcas que el tiempo había dejado sobre las mismas, le gritaron a todo pulmón que le había perdido. Su corazón se saltó un doloroso latido, para comenzar a palpitar rápidamente dentro de su pecho, el nudo en su garganta cortándole la respiración, las lágrimas bajando salvajemente por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta. Las rodillas se le doblaron, haciéndole caer al suelo con un golpe seco. La amarga bilis subió por su esófago, quemando todo a su paso, dejándole el desagradable regusto del llanto. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose cada vez más desolado, el dolor intenso que hace mucho no sentía devorándole el cuerpo, destrozándole por entero.

Paseo los empañados ojos por la vacía estancia, buscando algo que le dijera que su Draco podía ser encontrado, porque el necesitaba encontrarlo. Se puso de pie, sus pasos tambaleantes lo llevaron hacia el armario empotrado, abriéndole de un jalón, sin importarle destrozar la puerta corrediza, que se abrió con el brusco movimiento e impacto contra la otra puerta. El vacío en su interior se le antojo igual al vacío que en esos momentos se extendía dentro de su pecho. Se tragó el sollozo que subió por su garganta, mientras de un manotazo se limpiaba las lágrimas que ahora ya caían a raudales, los gemidos resonando en el espacio vacío como los sonidos de un animal herido.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie frente a la puerta del armario vacío, y justo cuando su embotado cerebro había dejado en claro un pensamiento y se preparaba para desaparecerse para ir en busca del rubio, sus ojos se clavaron en la pequeña caja azul que había quedado olvidada en lo profundo del último estante del armario. Con manos temblorosas la abrió, comenzando a sacar el contenido con toda la delicadeza del mundo. El corazón se le detuvo cuando el par de zapatitos tejidos de color verde con cintillas plateadas aparecieron, pero lo sintió casi explotar cuando abrió el pergamino enrollado, el cual tenía el emblema de San Mungo y el nombre de su rubio por la parte de afuera, y leyó las frases ahí contenidas.

El aullido de dolor que soltó, junto con el estallido de magia que arraso con toda la manzana, seria recordado durante muchos años en todo el ministerio, pues el caos y el terror que genero ese episodio en Hogsmeade, y el posterior trabajo que les costó a los Obliviateadores y Aurores del Ministerio, fue casi el equivalente al caos que se generó durante la Segunda Guerra…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Quince años después…_

Scorpius y Severus Malfoy le sonrieron angelicalmente a su padre, mientras ambos empujaban sus respectivos carritos con sus baúles, a punto de atravesar hacia el andén 9 y ¾. Se detuvieron en seco cuando, frente a ellos, la enorme locomotora dorada y roja soltaba vapor por todos lados. El bullicio a su alrededor los ensordeció por un momento, pero al llamado de su padre se dirigieron hacia uno de los pilares, donde ya los esperaban sus tíos y sus primos. Pansy agito la mano hacia ellos elegantemente, mientras deslizaba su otra mano en la de su esposo, a su lado. Adrian Pucey abrazaba en esos momentos a su hija, Sabrina, lanzándoles una sonrisa de bienvenida en cuanto los vio.

Blaise y Astoria Zabini cuchicheaban algo apartados con su hijo, Emmanuelle, y cuando su esposa se hubo dado media vuelta para saludar a Draco y los gemelos, le paso una pequeña bolsa oscura sin que su esposa se percatara, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Theo y Longbottom venían llegando detrás de Balthazar, su primogénito, quien sonrió grandemente cuando diviso la cabellera rubio oscura del menor de los Malfoy. Severus, al percatarse de ello, le correspondió sonriéndole del mismo modo, ante la mirada preocupada de su padre Gryffindor y la divertida de las serpientes.

Después de los saludos pertinentes, Draco subió detrás de sus hijos al tren, buscando el compartimiento que los demás chicos ya habían elegido. Cuando lo encontraron, los gemelos acomodaron sus pertenencias en un despliegue de magia sin varita que dejo momentáneamente aturdido a su rubio padre. Siempre que hacían tal despliegue lo dejaban ligeramente boquiabierto, el orgullo clamando en sus venas. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, haciéndoles un gesto de que estaría afuera, dándoles su espacio. Se bajó del tren pasando lista en su mente, pensando en las cosas que aún le faltaban por entregarles antes de que el tren partiera y se llevara a sus hijos lejos de su persona.

Draco no había querido regresar nunca a Londres. Los últimos quince años habían sido difíciles, pero maravillosos. Había llegado a Boston cansado y profundamente triste, pero las constantes punzadas mágicas en su vientre le habían hecho levantar la cabeza y sacudirse el dolor, para volverse el mago poderoso e inteligente que siempre había sido. Lo primero había sido llegar a la casa que había alquilado, buscando descansar la tensión que el pesado viaje le había producido. Después de un día completo de descanso, había deshecho las maletas y se había puesto manos a la obra a organizar su vida y encontrar todas las cosas que requería para cuando su bebe viniera al mundo, aunque un par de meses después, lo que había tenido preparado no fue ni remotamente lo que había necesitado.

Gemelos.

Aun recordaba la sensación de irrealidad que le envolvió cuando el sanador bostoniano le había comunicado que no esperaba uno, si no dos bebes. Se había sentido desfallecer cuando la enormidad de la noticia finalmente se había asentado en su cerebro, pero la fiereza y la protección que le había acometido el cuerpo cuando vio las imágenes de sus hijos en la ecografía mágica, le habían hecho sentirse seguro del paso que había dado y profundamente agradecido y bendecido con la magia por permitirle tener dos pequeños luceros en su interior, dos razones para seguir viviendo a pesar del dolor que le laceraba el alma y que cada dos por tres le azotaba el pecho, buscando hacerlo caer a cada segundo. Se juró por su magia que siempre cuidaría a sus hijos, amándolos y apoyándolos de la misma manera en que sus padres lo habían amado, y que evitaría equivocarse del mismo modo en que sus propios padres lo habían hecho con él. Porque Draco Malfoy había sido un niño amado hasta la saciedad, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pensara y cada día de su vida había sabido que sus padres lo amaban.

Pensó con dolor un momento en Harry, quien se perdería del milagro que esos dos seres significaban, pero el saber que seguramente el en esos momentos ya era muy feliz con la chica Weasley le reafirmo la idea de ser para sus hijos todo en la vida, y se prometió que aun cuando no les negaría información sobre su otro padre, no les mentiría y les diría la verdad. Y así había sido todos estos años.

Sus hijos habían recibido su carta para Hogwarts desde que cumplieron once años, pero esta nunca había sido contestada. Estaba consciente de que la profesora Mcgonagall sabía quiénes eran esos niños, pero hasta el momento la promesa que le había arrancado antes de salir de Inglaterra había sido cumplida, y se lo agradecía con toda su alma. Aunque finalmente, después de cuatro años de postergarlo, sus hijos habían decidido que querían acudir a la escuela que había sido para su padre rubio como su segundo hogar.

Por eso, después de una dolorosa y cuidadosa reflexión al respecto, Draco había decidido que ya era momento de regresar, puesto que él no le debía nada a nadie, y sus hijos finalmente eran ingleses del mismo modo que sus padres lo eran, y tenían todo el derecho a conocer sus orígenes. Desde el momento en que el traslador internacional los había dejado en el puerto de llegada, su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente, la emoción de volver a su casa, de caminar por el amplio camino empedrado, franqueado por las vallas de setos cubiertos de flores que su madre había cuidado con tanto esmero, de observar a los pavos albinos con su andar orgulloso y elegante de siempre, de tocar nuevamente el pulido y prístino mármol de las paredes de la mansión, de entrar al despacho de su padre y hablar con el enorme cuadro donde ambos estarían uno junto al otro, demostrándose su amor como cuando estaban vivos.

Y así fue cuando al aparecerse, frente a sus ojos la imagen de la mansión, brillando como una bellísima joya se alzó frente a ellos, dejando a los gemelos groseramente boquiabiertos y a él con una sensación de nostalgia y melancolía tal que por un momento las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos, retenidas solamente por su fuerza de voluntad.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando sus hijos lo llamaron, dándose cuenta de que ambos estaban a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Lo siento, ¿Ya están listos?-

-Listos-dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras sonrisas idénticas adornaban sus labios.

Entonces un barullo a su izquierda lo saco de su contemplación, y una voz conocida y secretamente anhelada durante muchos años le helo la sangre en las venas. Volteo hacia el sonido, encontrándose con toda la tribu Weasley en pleno. En medio de toda aquella marea rojiza, una cabellera oscura resalto como un dorado galeón entre cientos de sickles, y los ojos imposiblemente verdes, esos que miraba a diario y por partida doble desde hacía casi quince años, se clavaron, sorprendidos, en los suyos.

Draco nunca había creído en esas tonterías sobre la manera en cómo se detenía el tiempo para algunas personas, no hasta que lo experimento en carne propia. La respiración se le quedó atrapada en los pulmones, mientras sentía las rodillas débiles. Solo la mano de Scorpius sobre su codo lo trajo de vuelta, y confundido, miro dentro de los orbes esmeraldas de su hijo.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?-

A su lado, sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, listos para intervenir de cualquier manera. Tragando saliva, y tratando de recomponerse, asintió lentamente, buscando con rapidez entre sus ropas, sacando un par de paquetes minuciosamente envueltos y empequeñecidos, y se los entregó a cada uno, junto con una bolsa de galeones.

-Recuerden lo que hemos hablado antes, por favor eviten despliegues innecesarios de magia, no se metan en problemas-dijo, mientras acomodaba la túnica de Scorpius, el más revoltoso de los dos- recuerden no saltarse las comidas-acaricio la mejilla de Severus- y espero dos cartas por semana de cada uno como mínimo-

-¡Papá!-

-Es broma… con una bastara…-murmuro con una sonrisa afectada, sintiendo como la tristeza por su partida se iba apoderando de su ser.

-Te lo prometemos…-dijeron ambos, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo- Cuídate mucho por favor…-

-Y ustedes también, Cuídense mucho y cuiden también a los chicos-

-Sobre todo a Balthazar…- Scorpius sonrió jocosamente, mientras Severus bufaba, volteando el rostro para que no le vieran el sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas.

Draco estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos. Desde que regresaron y se había reencontrado con sus amigos de la infancia, sus hijos y los hijos de éstos se habían vuelto inseparables. Tanto que las brillantes miraditas que Balthazar Nott y Severus se lanzaban cuando pensaban que nadie los veía se habían vuelto muy frecuentes, cosa que a su padre Theodore lo tenían encantado, pero a su otro padre, Gryffindor por naturaleza, lo dejaban frío.

Esos dos iban a terminar juntos, Draco bien lo sabía, y por ello había comenzado un acercamiento amistoso con Longbottom a fin de allanarle el camino a su Sev. En cambio, Blaise y Astoria, quien miraban con diversión la manera en que Sabrina Pucey y su hijo Emmanuelle prácticamente se peleaban por la atención de Scorpius, habían decidido dejarlos a su aire, con la promesa de solo intervenir en caso de que se les fuera de las manos el asunto. Al fin Slytherins todos, o casi todos si no contamos a Longbottom.

Draco pensó que era muy raro que el Gryffindor no le hubiera hecho ningún comentario sobre Harry, pero pensó también que quizás era porque Theo se lo había pedido. Por él mejor, no quería saber cómo de maravillosa era la vida del héroe. Prefería pasar en la deliciosa ignominia el tiempo que tuviera que estar en Londres, para el como si nunca se enteraba de su existencia.

El tren emitió un último sonido de advertencia, y con un beso y un abrazo de despedida, los muchachos subieron a la máquina, despidiéndose desde las ventanillas. Draco camino tras el tren sin dejar de ver a sus hijos, llenándose con sus imágenes hasta que el tren se perdió de vista. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo se paró a su lado.

-Draco…-

-¿Qué quieres Potter?… déjame en paz…-

-Tenemos que hablar…-

Draco dio la media vuelta, clavando sus fríos y grises ojos en los del hombre que había amado durante más de veinte años.

-Tú y yo no tenemos ningún asunto que tratar… lo dejaste muy claro…-

-Draco, yo…-

-Déjame decírtelo una vez Potter, porque después no lo volveré a repetir… No te me acerques, ni a mí, ni a mis hijos… no te quiero volver a ver, ni a hablar contigo, no quiero volver a saber de ti… haz de cuenta que no existo, que nunca existí, que nunca me conociste, no me mires, no me busques, no me hables, no pienses en mi… nunca, jamás… del mismo modo en que yo lo hice…-

-No, Draco, por favor…-

-Por favor tú, déjame en paz… ten dignidad por primera vez en tu vida y aléjate de nosotros, regresa con tu amada familia, la que te está esperando-dijo, señalando hacia la horda de Weasley´s y la sangre sucia que los miraban disimuladamente varios metros adelante.

-Draco no…- lo tomo de los brazos.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Estas haciendo una escena!…- a sus espaldas sus amigos se removieron nerviosos, las manos dentro de los bolsillos, tensas en espera de sacar la varita para defenderlo a pesar de la evidente desventaja numérica.

-No, Draco, por favor… quiero que sepas que no estoy más con Ginny… me divorcie de ella…-

-Bien por ti Potter… ahora déjame en paz…-

-Draco…-

-¡Que no carajo!...-gritó, zafándose bruscamente del agarre del moreno, avergonzado porque la poca gente que aún continuaba en el andén los miraba con curiosidad y sabía que pronto todo el mundo mágico se enteraría de ese hecho.

-Por favor, Draco…-

-Potter…-suspiro cansado mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz- esto ya está de más… es mejor que te alejes, ya es tarde para que vengas a querer arreglar algo que hace muchos años se rompió…-

-Draco, Te Amo… a ti y a mis hijos…-

Draco trago saliva, inseguro por primera vez. No sabía cómo el moreno se había enterado de ese hecho, pero el parecido entre él y Severus era innegable, si el propio Scorpius lo era también a pesar de su cabello más platinado… y esos bellísimos ojos verdes…

-Muy tarde, Salvador… para que quieres a mis hijos, si con los cientos de hijos que debiste tener con la chica Weasley es más que suficiente… mis hijos no necesitan tus sobras… ni tampoco que el mundo los trate como bastardos… son Malfoy, y con eso es más que suficiente para ellos… déjanos en paz, Héroe… ve a consolarte con tu familia y amigos… que según tus palabras, son mejores de lo que podría llegar a ser alguna vez un despreciable mortífago hijo de mortífago…-

Harry sintió el pecho apretarse de dolor, sabiendo que cada palabra que le golpeaba el alma llevaba más certeza que ninguna. Porque el había herido y despreciado al amor de su vida, lo había hecho a un lado por el falso sentimiento de seguridad, la mentira que Ginny le hizo creer y que él quiso creer. Ahora ya no le quedaba nada…

Draco se alejó caminando hacia sus amigos con la elegancia y belleza que siempre le habían caracterizado, desapareciéndose junto con ellos sin siquiera darle una última mirada. Neville le lanzo una mirada de disculpa antes de desaparecerse con su esposo, y finalmente, Harry se quedó solo en la estación, sintiéndose como si estuviera solo en el mundo, a pesar de que los Weasley y Hermione estaban a sus espaldas, tratando de apoyarlo. Su relación no se había roto, pero el dolor de la perdida de Draco, sumado a la traición por la menor del clan, evito que estuviera a su lado durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera podía verlos a distancia sin buscar la manera de alejarse.

Harry se desapareció sin esperar a nadie, directo hacia Grimmauld Place. Cerró la red flu y levanto las barreras, sin querer ver a nadie. Camino hacia su cuarto, tirándose en la revuelta cama, donde al girar el rostro, en la mesita de noche la imagen de un joven Draco lo miraba, saludándolo una y otra vez. A un lado de esta, una más reciente se encontraba, tomada por Neville y enviada de contrabando.

Draco, Scorpius y Severus.

Su familia.

La familia que nunca tendría.

* * *

><p>No me gusto mucho el final, pero... ahí queda...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
